


Suck and Blow

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: A wet, sloppy, quick lil' blow job
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Suck and Blow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a very thirsty, very dirty anon who asked for a blow job fic that was ‘wet and sloppy and quick but really hot’. I also made good on the bonus points as well… they’re in bold so keep an eye out. 😏
> 
> You ask and you shall receive.
> 
> Lauren xx
> 
> p.s. we LOVE requests so keep ‘em comin’.

>   
> 
> 
> “C'mon babeh, open yehr legs wider for meh…" Alex murmured against your ear, his hand between your thighs. He was crushed up against you in the back of the car, your body wedged into the corner against the window.
> 
> Drinks. So many drinks. Your head was a bit fuzzy and everything looked a bit shimmery to you, including the outline of the driver. You couldn’t really read his expression quite so well via the rear view mirror; but his wide eyes let on that he was enjoying the show. 
> 
> “Alex…” you moaned through a giggle when his fingers reached your panties, stroking you achingly slow. He was turned almost on his side, covering half your body, his cock swollen in size as it rubbed up against you. Your stomach flipped, excited and turned on by both the voyeur watching curiously from the front seat, and your boyfriend’s insatiable thirst for you as he pawed at you hungrily. He’d had more than you, and that extra drink always pushed him just over the edge of gentlemanly conduct. You liked when he was like this; made you feel desirable. There were no filters on his words or his actions for that matter, and he said and did whatever the fuck came to his mind. Like now. In the back of the Uber on the way home.
> 
> The drive wasn’t far at all, but he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to touch you and press wet, sloppy kisses all over your mouth and down your neck. You were on your street, nearly in your driveway, and his fingers were working their way inside your panties. His breath was heavy and reeked of booze when he breathed, “I’m so fuckin’ hard for yeh, babeh… want yeh on yehr knees… want my cock down your throat.”
> 
> You gasped, squirming in the seat, spotting your house only a few feet away. The driver needed to step on it; like yesterday. He was turning the wheel into the driveway and Alex was about to slip his finger inside you…
> 
> “Stop! Here! Right here’s good!” You exclaimed, your voice cracking because Alex chose _that_ exact moment to thrust his fingers hard inside you. Whimpering, you attempted to cover it with laughter, your hand around his wrist pulling him from underneath your skirt. 
> 
> Alex smirked smugly at you and then over at the driver, “Thanks for the lift, mate.” He drawled, as you pushed open the back door and scrambled out.
> 
> “Thank _you_.” The driver replied, looking around the seats at you through the glass all disheveled in the driveway. 
> 
> When Alex slammed the door behind him, you grabbed his face, pulling him down to you and pressing your lips against his in a feverish kiss. He wound his arm around your waist, lifting you so your toes dragged a bit before he let you down and backed you up the driveway. You giggled as he worked at getting his belt off, too eager to wait to be inside. Your clumsy ascent up the steps to the house should’ve killed you, because neither of you were coordinated enough to fool around _and_ watch where you were going. 
> 
> He pushed you up against the front door, kissing you open-mouthed, his tongue on a singular mission to taste as much of you as possible. Your fingers wove into his hair, tugging him closer to you while he fumbled in his pockets for the keys. He groaned when you pulled at his wavy locks, stepping into you and pressing his hips against yours, the ache between your legs throbbing intensely. 
> 
> You heard the sound of his keys jingling as they came loose from his pocket, and he tried several times to get it in the lock. 
> 
> “Mmmph…” He moaned, his hand sliding up under your skirt again. “Yeh’re so fuckin’ wet for meh babeh… yehr knickers are soaked through.”
> 
> “Open that fucking door.” You growled, biting his lip. Slipping from beneath him you shimmied your panties down your legs right there on the front steps of your house. 
> 
> Alex stared at you, eyes hazy, mouth agape, his fingers frozen at the handle. You licked your lips, smirking devilishly as you shoved your panties into his front pocket with a necessary roughness. “Is it open yet? Because I am.”
> 
> The lock clicked in response.
> 
> The next moment was a flurry of tangled limbs and wet lips and teeth colliding as the pair of you made out frantically while trying to stumble through the front door. You pushed Alex up against the wall just inside the doorway, slamming the door closed behind you. The kisses you exchanged could barely be called that, it was all open mouths and heavy breathing as your hand curled around his cock, jerking him off roughly through the fabric of his pants. He was moaning, grunting as the both of your worked at getting his jeans off. 
> 
> “Are yeh gonna fuckin’ take all of it, babeh?” He growled, his thumb stroking your cheek before pushing it past your lips so you could suck on it. “Gonna take my big, thick cock in your pretteh lil’ mouth?”
> 
> Your knees buckled at how his voice dripped pure sex when he used such salacious words. Swirling your tongue around him, you nodded your head as you reached inside his pants, your fingers wrapping around his swollen cock. You loved the way he felt in your hand, so familiar, all swollen and thick like he was. He looked down between the two of you, watching your hand slide up and down his hard length, your thumb dragging across the tip. His eyes clouded over with an animalistic kind of desire as you lowered yourself to your knees. His hair was a mess, pieces falling across his face, and he pushed it back so as not to miss a single moment. 
> 
> Your lips were swollen, and no doubt red from kissing, and your ran your tongue across them again getting them nice and wet. Keeping your eyes locked on his, you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth, engulfing it in wet heat.
> 
> “Yes, babeh… jus’ like that…” He whispered as you tightened your lips, sucking harder, adding pressure with your tongue. His mouth fell open as he watched you, swallowing anxiously as he waited to see what you’d do next. 
> 
> He was holding back, you knew he was, you could tell by the way his hand kept rising and falling like he was torn between who would be in control. You sucked him in and out and let him go, letting him bob against your lips as you gasped for air. 
> 
> “Spit on it.” Alex demanded, his eyes dark and intense. You lifted your hand to wrap around him but he stopped you. “No hands. Just your mouth.”
> 
> You whimpered, squeezing your legs tighter together at the desire in his deep voice. Sitting up a bit higher on your knees, you did as he asked, the saliva dripping from your mouth onto the swollen pink head of his cock. 
> 
> “Now open yehr mouth.” He rasped, arching his hips forward. “Wider.” And when your mouth had reached his preferred diameter, he rasped, “Thas a good girl.”
> 
> He beckoned you closer with a crook of his finger until your mouth was hovering warm and hot around him. “Choke on it.” 
> 
> The next instant, your mouth swallowed him up hungrily, taking him in as much as you could without the assistance of your hands. He wove his fingers into your hair, helping to guide you up and down on him. He wasn’t forceful, just rough enough to make you feel dirty, and the wetness that ran down your thighs was evidence of how much it turned you on. You hollowed your cheeks, moaning as you sucked on him, his cock thick and heavy against your tongue. Each time he pulled you close, the head hit the back of your throat and he moaned, his fingers tangling tighter in your hair.
> 
> “Fuck… babeh… yeh feel so fuckin’ good…” 
> 
> You swallowed around him, and his hips jerked forward. Humming in response you swirled your tongue around him, your hand grasping him tightly and squeezing. You needed air, and you pulled away for a moment, a trail of saliva bridging between you. You giggled and when you went to wipe your mouth, he stopped you.
> 
> “Fuckin’ leave it.” He demanded, loving how sloppy and messy both your mouth and his cock looked. 
> 
> Buzzing with excitement, you flicked your little pink tongue out and dipped it into the slit on the head where cum was already beading out. He tasted salty and sweaty and you wanted more of it… wanted it whatever way he wanted to give it to you. You knew you’d get yours after, but right now was all about him. Wrapping your hand around his length again, you ghosted your lips up and down his shaft, blowing hot air on him, teasing him until he was writhing. You heard his head smash against the wall when you deep throated him, choking when he triggered your gag reflex. It was obscene, the sounds the two of you were making as you came together; his hips thrusting his cock into your wet mouth. 
> 
> Your heart pounded and your head was hazy from the alcohol, your vision blurry as you swallowed around him, the muscles in your throat a tight hold on him. You slipped your hand between your legs, stroking your clit as you sucked him, and when he saw this, he nearly choked out the words, “Touch yehrself, babeh… ride yehr fuckin’ hand while yeh blow meh.”
> 
> You moaned and the vibrations made his hips jerk and his hands were back in your hair again. The muscles in his thighs were taut as his orgasm approached and his breath hitched, “Keep fuckin’… jus’ like that, love… fuck… I’m gonna cum if yeh…”
> 
> Your mouth was watering, salivating at the thought of him cumming, and the anticipation was building a knot low in the pit of your stomach. The only thought in your mind now was getting him there. You slid your hands around to his backside, squeezing his gorgeous ass, pulling him closer to you. Bobbing your head up and down faster, you slurped at him, your face slick and wet with saliva.
> 
> **“I’m gonna cum on yehr face, love…” He growled, his voice deep and his accent thick.**
> 
> You whined, your mouth making a vulgar sound as he pulled it off him. He grasped his cock in his fist and stroked it roughly against your face. He held your chin, tilting your head back, preparing to coat it with his cum. The wet sounds of his hand slipping up and down combined with the grunts he was making made you throb and you stroked your clit faster, riding your hand.
> 
> “Look at meh.” He breathed, his voice straining, choked up. 
> 
> “Cum for me baby, please… I want you all over me.” You purred, opening your eyes wide and batting your lashes. 
> 
> That would do it. It always killed him when you looked at him like that, begging for him. 
> 
> “Ah… _fuck_ …” He hissed through gritted teeth, his cum shooting out and across your face. It came in short, quick, bursts, covering your cheek and the bridge of your nose, dripping down to the corner of your mouth. You moaned as he came on you, the culmination of your naughty ride home resulting in you on your knees, your cheeks flushed, all hot and bothered and covered in his sticky cum. 
> 
> His thumb skimmed your lips as he slowly stroked himself when he was through. Your tongue licked around your swollen lips, tasting what you could reach. 
> 
> “Oh babeh…” He sighed, exhaling deeply, his chest heaving as he watched you collect the rest of his cum on your fingers and make a show of licking it off. You moaned as you sucked on them, and when they were good and clean, you kissed the tip of his beautiful cock once more, sitting back on your knees with a smirk on your face.
> 
> “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
